fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Adequate
Statics Is an superior that is the opposite of Void.'''It can be obtained by mixing Time and Light (Like Gravity and Darkness) and it all costs 1150 diamonds.Its color pallete consists the shades of white,gray,stone gray,light-yellow and yellow.Its a short-range element '''only,with other stats balanced. Its damage,speed and defense is all high,with a several short and medium range attacks. Player Rating The Player will probally deny to purchase this elements because its a short range element,but there are most players who will like this element and buy it because it has high speed,damage and defense. Note:All the spells are created in a game "Create a magic",so ignore the text and other things such as life and mana bars. Spells Low death (Multi-Projectile spell) "The User creates several bombs of mysterious matter that will burn down enemies." * The User shots several balls of mysterious matter that will deal high burn damage to players. * This spell can be charged.When charged,the spell will deal better damage and create bigger procetile and make bigger explosion when it touches the target. Note:Im really sorry if the quality of gifs are bad.The name of the spell dosen't have anything to do with the element whatsoever. * When the User instant clicks,the attacks will be,simply,deal lower damage,but will be easier and faster to activate during a fight. * The spell will fire 6 bullets/projectiles. * The User jumps in mid-air while using this spell. Adequate Bomb (Projectile spell) "The User Creates a large Ball and shots it in the direction of the mouse cursor." * The User shots a ball of infinite white that will create a medium explosion and deal high/massive damage to anyone it hits. * By the way,the ball has gravity,so it will fall after several seconds.The ball is big,but smaller than ablaze judgement (light). * This spell will cosume a massive amount of mana of mana (500).This spell is also not recommended for "sniper-ing" because it has short range. Ricochet Burst (Close-Range spell) "The User creates several (3) explosions in the air that will bounce players nearby" * The User creates three explosions in the shape of a pillar that will push all players nearby and high deal damage to them,blinding and electrocuting them. * This spell can also be charged,the more User charges this spell,the more bursts will be released and deal more damage to players nearby. * This attack is really powerfull because the User can move while releasing the explosions.You could use this spell to push you target,come to it again,push it and again and again,dealing massive damage to that one player/opponent. Cycles (Healing spell) "The User jumps in mid-air and consumes the energy in the air and heals himself,then realeasing the energy and deal damage to nearby players." * The User jumps high in the air and consumes the energy in the air,healing him/herself and realeasing the energy with a large explosion,dealing high damage to all enemies nearby. * The attack will take some little time for consuming the energy after releasing the explosion and hurting the players. Fraugh Rift (Ultimate) "The User jumps in air and creates a MASSIVE EXPLOSION on the battlegrounds,dealing massive damage to all players nearby." * The User jumps in the air and releases a massive explosion of incredible speed and radius, causing massive damage to those nearby. * This spell will also stun and blind all the players for a long time and also deal burn damage.It will also need a bit time before the explosion releases like hell's core (fire).